Chapter I (Vol. 2)
Vol. 2 Chapter I is the first episode of Volume Two of the series ''Dear White People'', permiering on May 4, 2018. The story follows Samantha White after the events of Volume One. Synopsis In the wake of the town hall protest, Sam finds herself at the center of an all-right backlash and goes to war with a social media troll. Plot The residents of A-P gathered in the cafeteria in the morning, collectively seating themselves as they conversed over the new food item of grits. Amidst the talks, Sam is reminded of her first morning before attending elementary school, her father making her a bowl of grits sprinkled with salt. Later, she and her friend Joelle sat in the booth of the radio studio, Sam rotating in her chair, as she contemplated her next talking piece for ''Dear White People''. Though Jo provided ideas for the show, they were rejected, classical music turned up. Directing her attention to her phone, she continued to contemplate a response to AltIvyW on Twitter. The two leave the studio, walking back to the dormitory; as they traveled, Joelle began conversing with Sam, expressing new concerns with her friend's inability to speak and the integration of Davis House into A-P. While they watched as Coco took on a group of white girls on a tour around the culture, the duo encountered a conversation between boys Al, Rashid, and Lionel on the suspicions surrounding the Davis House fire and its coincidentally timing with the Town Hall protest. After Al requested that Sam made some effort to speak on this issue, she and Joelle turn to Ethan, who wondered where the study group will be located, while Davis residents used their area for yoga. Retreating to her dorm room, Sam made use of a vibrator, fantasizing intercourse with Gabe in her bed. Abruptly, she is interrupted by her roommate Jo, leaving her to cower beneath the sheets, her toy dropped across the room. The two exchanged comments before Sam reclaimed her toy; Joelle also cited that Sam had classes and concluded that she was prebating to handle seeing her ex. ... Retreating to her dorm room, Sam rest atop her bed, contemplating her responses to AltIvyW on Twitter. The two accounts, soon, find themselves in a locked engagement through the night until Sam unleashes a barrage of tweets to the anonymity. Through sleep deprivation and cans of Red Bull, she awaited a response from the troll through her weekend, eventually crashing through the last night. ... Credits Main Cast *Logan Browning as Samantha White *Brandon P. Bell as Troy Fairbanks *DeRon Horton as Lionel Higgins *Antoinette Robertson as Colandrea "Coco" Conners *Marque Richardson as Reggie Green *John Patrick Amedori as Gabe Mitchell *Ashley Blaine Featherson as Joelle Brooks *Giancarlo Esposito as Narrator Guest Cast *Robert Curtis Brown as William White *Nia Jervier as Kelsey *Jemar Michael as Al *Jeremy Tardy as Rashid Bakr *Lena Waithe as P. Ninny *Brandon Black as Kordell *Erich Lane as Clifton *Jeffrey Larson as Gordon *Elle Lorraine as Jamila *Keaton Savage as Ethan *Tom Beyer as Professor Charles Lang *Anthony Ma as Dave *Sharifa Oliver as Sylk Weavey *Ellysa Rose as Amy *Harper Grace Robinson as Young Sam Produced by *Stephanie Allain Executive Producer *Jeff MacVittie Associate Producer *Jack Moore Producer *Kent Zbornak Producer Soundtrack Trivia *The day and night cycle of Sam having a word fight with an anonymous Twitter account was based on Justin Simien's own experiences upon the release of the first season, although he "never went as far and as hard as Sam did" but was necessary to realize how much energy he had wasted with it. *Sam, before her three-day cycle of waiting for @AltIvyW's replies on Twitter, is followed by the Order of X on all social media platforms. References Links * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two